Jungle Fury: Shadow of the Claw
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: PRJF. One of the first Jungle Fury fics. The Rangers go up against Dai Shi for the first time and things quickly escalate when they take it to the zords. Slight Lily/Casey along with other pairings. Its a suprise!


_Author's Note: Hey this is White Avalanche Ranger with my first ever Jungle Fury fic. All right so the deal is I was trying to think of a Casey/Lily fic and this came to mind. Let me know what you think. Also since its early in the season I'm trying to predict one or two things, so dont hold me to anything later in the season all right? Cool. Enjoy the fic. _

**Jungle Fury: Shadow of the Claw**

The Rangers faced off with thier greatest enemy the evil Dai-Shi. Once thier ally, the ninja known as Jared was destined to be the Red Ranger, he was obsessed with being the best, bearing the spirit of the powerful black lionzord. But Jared was consumed with power and was banished from the ninja school by Master Mao and the upstart ninja Casey was chosen as his successor. Enraged Jared attacked his former master and released the evil Dai-Shi spirit by accident killing Master Mao, the spirit took refuge within the rouge ninja and fled within hours he was consumed by darkness and became the new Dai-Shi and stood before the Rangers in armored form. After a long hard fought battle the evil master taunted the Rangers who were weary with smoke pouring from their suits a testament of thier hard fought struggle while there wasnt a scratch on the enemy.

"Give it up Rangers, you dont stand a chance against me." he told them.

Casey bravely stepped forward his suit still smoking and clutched his chest.

"This battle isnt over!" The Red Ranger said.

"Then let's take it to the next level." Dai-Shi said.

The dark ninja lord gave off an evil aura as he summoned his beast spirit. The spirit grew to monsterous size and became the Black Lionzord. Dai-Shi went into his zord ready to destroy his former teammates once and for all. The Rangers knew what had to be done and called forth thier Junglezords and went inside the cockpit. Within minutes they formed the Jungle Pride Megazord. Dai-Shi smirked underneath his helmet, he knew this was going to be good. The Lionzord stood on its back legs and went to Megazord mode. The thighs slide down forming the boots, while the shoulders flip up forming the shoulderpads. The lion's head became the chest, the head flipped up out of the chest completing the transformation.

"Still think you have a chance against me?" Dai-Shi said.

"Guess we'll find out!" Casey replied as he and the others took a defensive stance.

"Bring it on!" Dai-Shi said striking a simular pose.

"Let's take him down!" Casey told his team.

"Right!" Theo and Lily yelled.

The Jungle Pride walked towards the evil Megazord but Dai-Shi brought the fight to them launching his fist at the Jungle Pride's chest sparks flew as they staggered back.

"C'mon Rangers!" Casey yelled.

The Megazord stood in a more determined stance as it stared down the black lion zord. But Dai-Shi wasnt impressed.

"Let's get him!" Theo yelled.

"Right with you!" Lily yelled.

The Jungle Pride raced towards the evil Megazord.

"Let's give him a fight he wont forget!" Casey told em.

Dai-Shi's megazord went on the defensive and blocked the righteous megazord's punch, but free themselves and barrel over the back of the Lionzord.

"What?!" Dai-Shi yelled.

The Megazord flipped over him and punched the black megazord in the side knocking the evil Dai-Shi back. The Jungle Pride raced towards him and delivered a powerful backflip kick combo that knocked the evil Megazord to the ground. The Jungle Pride came out of the flip and landed on top of one of the buildings, then using launched itself said building like a turnbuckle and did a bodyslam on thier former comrad's zord with a loud crash. So much so that it rocked Jared's cockpit. He threw the Jungle Pride off, the Rangers recovered with a handspring and landed safely on thier feet. Jared was back on his as he faced them down. He smirked and scoffed at them.

"Maybe your not so weak after all." he said.

"You dont know the half of it." The leader replied.

"See if you can handle this!" Jared yelled and ran towards them. The Jungle Fury Rangers charge back.

The two Megazords clash over mid-town and took to each other with a flurry of lightning fast jabs, sparks flew from both sides as they fight to get the upperhand over the adversary. Thier hands locked in vice-like grips neither wanting to relenquish to the other. The Rangers struggled against him as he tightened his grip they could feel the bones in thier hands start to pop from the force Dai-Shi was exerting on the Megazord.

"Time to die!" he said.

The Lion's mouth opened and fired a black and gold blast point blank at the Jungle Pride's chest and nearly blew it apart. The cockpit erupted as white hot sparks flew from their chests and rained down from the ceiling. They were knocked to the ground but the Megazord remained locked in it's grip. It felt like thier internal organs were on fire. The three of them almost swore they felt smoke rising out of their mouths when they exhaled. They never felt such forecious pain. With the Megazord still locked in his grip they were at his mercy. Dai-Shi lifted the Jungle Pride above his head and leaped into the air spinning violently and sent it crashing into the ground destroying the street beneath it. And fired another blast from the Lion's mouth that blew the Megazord apart. The three Junglezords were sent spiraling in all directions the Rangers lost thier beast form and hit the pavement below thier helmets having been knocked off upon impact. Dai-Shi landed in front of them. The dark lord chuckled as he approached them. The Rangers got to their feet ready to face him.

Lily was more than ready to take him after calling on her Jungle Staff. After charging up her weapon the Yellow Ranger attacked Dai-Shi. But the villain simply projected his lion spirit that pounced on the Yellow Ranger and swept her up in its teeth.

"Lily!" Casey yelled.

The dark lion spirit threw her like a ragdoll and was knocked out cold.

"You monster!" Theo yelled drawing his Jungle Tonfas.

The Blue Ranger powered up his clubs and went after Dai-Shi. Dai-Shi pointed and the lion went after Theo. But the Blue Ranger was ready for him and generated his spiritual energy through the tonfas and struck the lion spirit with a wave of energy blades the lion staggered but remained standing and roared at Theo. But the Jaguar wasnt about to back down and went at him head on with weapons still charged and unleashed more energy attacks on the lion keeping it at bay as Casey went to check on Lily.

"Lily?" he picked her head up in his arms she was still unconcious.

"Lily can you hear me?" he shook her gently but no response came from the Yellow Ranger.

He seethed in anger, the Red Ranger grit his teeth holding her lifeless body in his arms he could feel it growing his anger and hatred towards Jarod. He took away Master Mao he wasnt about to lose her too. His blood boiled he could feel the raw power coursing through him he lay her back down not wanting to transfer any of the negative energy on to her and hurt her in any way. There was only one thing left to do, Jarod _and_ Dai-Shi had to pay. He stood over the Yellow Ranger with his back turned towards the action. But that was about to change as he turned to face Dai-Shi. He saw that Theo was still battling the lion spirit, no one had ever fought against a spirit for this long he knew it was beginning to take its toll on the Blue Ranger and thougth he'd give him a helping hand. With the red power coursing through his body. Casey jumped into action with his Jungle Chucks drawn and ripped through the lion spirit with one stroke and disappated.

"What?!" Dai-Shi said suprised.

"Thanks Casey." Theo said.

"Get Lily out of here, I got this one covered." Casey told him.

The Blue Ranger smiled underneath his mask.

"Right." he said.

"Its you and me Dai-Shi." The Red Ranger said.

"With pleasure." Dai Shi said.

Casey went on the offensive swinging his Jungle Chucks, Dai Shi dodged the attack and wailed on him with a flurry of open palm attacks on Casey's abdomin that sent him flying backward. Dai Shi wasnt done with him and picked Casey up by the ankle and flung him through the air landing on top of some boxes. The boxes tore and he fell to the ground in a heap. Dai Shi turned to face him.

"Is that really all you have?" he asked.

"Not even close, I'm just getting warmed up!" Casey said getting to his feet.

The Red Ranger charged up his Jungle Chucks the power flowing through his arms and into his visor. With his weapons at full power he unleashed a flurry of energy attacks from his nunchucks as he swung them around his body. Dai Shi did his best to block most of the attacks with his hands casting them off to the side when Casey delievered his most powerful attack that sliced right through Dai Shi the resulting explosion sent him airborn. Casey leaped in the air and took him out with one final energy sweep. The Dai Shi fell to the ground defeated cradeling his chest and shoulder.

"That was for Lily." he said.

"Do you really think I care about any of you? I will have your heads on my mantle and the world shall be mine to command!" Dai Shi said.

"That's never going to happen!" Casey yelled.

With the remaining power still courseing through his body. The Red Ranger channeled all of his energy into his right hand and raced towards Dai Shi and punched him in the face cracking the left side of his visor. Casey expelled his energy and sent him crashing through a wall. Jared was knocked out of his super-powered form and returned to his human self. Somehow he managed to survive the encounter.

"This isnt over. You havent seen the last of me!" he said getting up. In the next instant he disappeared in a ball of smoke.

Casey powered down greatful that the battle was over. A while later he made his way back to the lair, climbing the stairs he saw Lily laying on a couch with a wet cloth on her head.

"Hey did you beat him?" Theo asked.

"Yeah but barely." Casey said high fiving him.

"Hey if anybody could beat Dai Shi you could." Theo said.

"Yeah thanks." Casey said as he kneeled down infront of Lily.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Hey." he smiled back.

"Thanks for looking out for me." she said.

"Anytime." he said. She sat up and put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey what about me? I helped too!" Theo said.

"All right. Come here tough guy." she said as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

"So how are you feeling?" Casey said patting her leg.

"I'm doing better. Thanks to you two." she said. The boys smiled back at her.

At that time RJ entered the lair.

"Hey I saw you guys on TV awesome job you did bringing down Dai Shi." he said.

"Well you can thank Casey and Theo for that." Lily said.

"She gave us a kiss." Theo said.

"Really, any for me?" RJ asked.

"I didnt see you running around in spadex today." she said.

RJ smiled and said. "I'm kidding. Anyway I better check on Fran and make sure she didnt blow up the oven again."

The three of them laughed at the mentor's joke.

"I'll see you guys later. Nice job." he said as he went down the stairs.

"I wonder what they're really doing?" Lily asked.

"Who knows?" Casey said taking a seat next to her on the couch.

RJ walked downstairs to a dimly restaraunt, were Fran was sitting at a candlelit table in a dark red dress with a piping hot pizza infront of her.

"Now where were we?" he asked. Fran let out a giggle as they joined hands across the table.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? Not too bad for my first JF fic. Anyway in the beginning I was going to make it a Casey/Lily fic but mid-way through the battle I thought I'd try and slide in a little Theo/Lily as well since they have a good friendship ultimately I'm leaving it up to you to decide. The Fran/RJ wasnt really something I had planned but I figured it'd make a cool surpise ending. I'll say she and Lily are 18 in this fic. So let me know how you like this fic. I'd really like to hear everyone's feedback. Its all most 2 am and I'm wondering why I'm posting this fic. -shrugs- Just for the hell of it I suppose. Wouldnt you? _:D

_Please review, _

_White Avalance Ranger. _

_Also let me know if you think Jungle Fury is a good season so far. _


End file.
